


Rattled Sabre

by Milionking, SweetJulieFace



Series: You Bag Him, I'll Tag Him [25]
Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Out, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Platonic Cuddling, Threesome - M/M/M, but NOT WHO YOU THINK, jacuzzi sex, sex tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetJulieFace/pseuds/SweetJulieFace
Summary: “Ah the Galchenyuk Special, those two are so fucking predictable,”  Nate says with admiration.“Galchenyuk Special, Nate?” Tyler questions.





	Rattled Sabre

**Author's Note:**

> You may have noticed a new co-creator for the rest of this series. Pensy has done an awesome job with the beginning but has quite a few irons in the fire, so she has taken a step back to work on her own WIP's.
> 
> In this episode of the Great Bennguin Hunt, we visit with Buffalo. Rous clears a few things up with his team and helps the Sabre prey with some relationship issues.
> 
> We do always include pictures for the hunt so without further ado:
> 
> Nathan Beaulieu (Beautiful, blonde, dashing soft defenseman)  
> 
> 
> Tyler and Jamie:  
> 
> 
> As always this is a work of fiction, just like Jamie getting instantly over his fear of heights.

Of any airport that Dallas flies into on a yearly basis, the only one that Jamie doesn’t mind looking out the window at is Buffalo.  For some reason, the beauty of flying over Niagara Falls is something he doesn’t mind seeing, so for that brief 30-seconds he shares in Tyler’s excitement.  
  
Rous walks up to Jamie just before the flight crew turns on the seatbelt sign for landing. “Hey Jamie, I need to call a players-only meeting after the workout.  I’m ready to tell my truth.”  
  
The plane lands and comes to a stand at the charter terminal when Jamie hijacks the plane’s PA system.  
  
“Goalies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking.  Welcome to Buffalo-on-Arctic Circle. We wanted to let you know that your luggage got ejected somewhere over Pittsburgh.  We apologize for the inconvenience of having to show up at the next game naked unless your last name is Seguin in which case showing up at a rink naked is just another day at the office.  After a thorough beatdown from our trainers and exhilarating video entertainment from our coaches, Tyler and I want you to join us for a players-only meeting. Please exit the plane and remember that injuring yourself on the steps will not get you out of the team workout today.  Thanks for flying the friendly Stars skies!”  
  
Tyler laughs at Jamie’s cheesy attempt at humor.  The hunt seems to be having Tyler’s desired effect of loosening up Jamie’s stiff exterior.  The team thoroughly enjoyed a much more calm and relaxed captain as well with most of them laughing at Jaime’s jokes.  
  
The team has a workout in the hotel ballroom and a lunchtime video review session.  Once their rooms finally become available the team decides to let the boys loose after Jamie and Tyler have their “meeting” with them.  
  
“Hey guys, this meeting really has one agenda item.  Rous has something he wants you all to know.” Jamie says, much more confidently than the last team meeting he called.  
  
“Hey guys, I first want to let you know that Alexandra and I are in the process of divorce.”  Rous starts. Even Spezza, who knows all the team’s secrets before they are public knowledge, was shocked at the statement, then you can see Jason putting the pieces of the puzzle together.  
  
“Wait,” Jason starts, “is this why you have been acting so strange since the start of November?”  
  
“Non, not entirely,” Antoine replies  
  
Rads and Pits are biting their lower lips after finding out this secret on their own over the last couple of weeks.  Jason looks at Radulov, “Spill it Raddy.” Alex shakes his head no, then waves a hand toward Antoine.  
  
“His story Spezz,” Rads says.  
  
“Okay, so here is ze other part.  I wanted you all to know I met someone that makes me very happy.  I will be glad when I can spend more time with him during ze off-season.”  
  
A low grumble at the word ‘him’ fills the room.  
  
Spezz finally says what everyone else is wondering, “Who is this him?”  
  
“Oh, just a little Danish that I picked up in Winnipeg,” Rous says nonchalantly.  Tyler and Jamie chuckle as little would be the last adjective used to describe Nikolaj.  
  
“Please dear god tell me it’s not Laine,” Spezz says without thinking.  
  
“Danish, not Finnish idiot.” Tyler chirps.  
  
“Captain, are you going to let your ass talk to me like that?” Spezz chirps back.  
  
“Why does everyone assume I’m the bottom,” Tyler says indignantly.  
  
Jamie grumbles rubbing his temples.  Rous finally puts an end to the banter, “It’s Nikolaj Ehlers.”  
  
“Okay, him I like.  Good choice Rous.” Jason smiles with a nod, getting up off the bed heads over to Antoine clasps his hand and tugs him into a hug.  The rest of the team follows suit.  
  
“See Rous, I knew all was well and no one even needs to make a lasagna.” Tyler cheeses.  
  
“Connard,” Rous grumbles.  
  
“You seriously gave him and Nikolaj a lasagna grilling Tyler,” Bish chimes in, shaking his head, “That’s evil even by goalie standards.”  
  
“Alright guys, you guys can grill Rous over dinner or whatever the fuck you get up to during an off evening before a game on the road.  Now get your asses out of our room, we have a hunt to arrange.” Jamie ushers the team out of the room when Tyler’s phone rings. Tyler glances at it with a furrowed brow.  
  
“Hey Gally, what’s up?” Tyler answers after seeing the caller ID on his phone.  
  
“Hang on a sec.” Tyler puts his phone on mute with a confused look on his face.  “You aren’t going to believe me when I tell you who this is.”  
  
“Hey, I’m back.” Tyler listens to a set of instructions.  “Yeah, okay got it,” Tyler answers back.  
  
“So you are okay with all this?” Tyler asks and then smirks, Jamie can tell Tyler’s extra excited at this phone call. “Okay, got it. Bye!”  Tyler hangs up and flips his phone in his hand before setting it back down.  
  
“That was the Gallys’ nanny.  Supposedly, we’re to handcuff Nate to his bed and fuck him senseless.” Tyler says, still smirking, brain trying to think of all of the combinations of things they can do to Nate.  
  
“And his man is okay with this?” Jamie inquires.  
  
“Yeah, he is, apparently Nate’s been prepping for this with Skype sex and a dildo,” Tyler replies.  
  
“Maybe for round 2 if we get one, but I have a better idea.” Jamie winks.  
  
Jamie and Tyler take an Uber to Nate’s townhouse.  Nate greets them at the door shirtless but in sweats.  Nate has the heat turned way up. It doesn’t take long before Jamie and Tyler are forced to shed their shirts.  
  
“Nice of you guys to come by, been a couple of weeks since I’ve had some real dick,” Nathan admits in his deep gravelly voice.  
  
“So your boyfriend…” Jamie hesitates at Nate’s hand telling him to pause.  
  
“Husband, I can’t wait to hear what Brendan and Alex told him to tell you in your instructions, continue,” Nate explains.  
  
“So, your husband told us to cuff you to your bed and fuck you senseless,”  Tyler says twirling a set of handcuffs in each hand.  
  
“Ah the Galchenyuk Special, those two are so fucking predictable,”  Nate says with admiration.  
  
“Galchenyuk Special, Nate?” Tyler questions.  
  
“Yeah, he cuffs Brendan to the bed all the time and fucks him until he can’t speak, which is a long time some nights!” Nate laughs.  
  
“Well, I thought that was pretty shitty of us to not put you in the middle.  So, we’re gonna cuff you to the bed, Tyler is gonna ride you and I’m gonna pound you.” Jamie says.  
  
“That sounds tempting, but have you ever had Jacuzzi sex?” Nate asks.  
  
“Yeah, we blow each other in the hot tub at home all the time,” Tyler says like he’s done it a million times.  
  
Nate wanders over to Jamie and Tyler, groping at Jamie’s cock and Tyler’s ass.  Nate licks his lips at the thought of being the meat portion of a Bennguin sandwich.  “Feels delightful, so you wanted to stop by to skewer a Sabre? Care to join me in my jacuzzi downstairs?” Nate’s boomingly deep voice entrances Jamie and Tyler, who nod and follow Nate through the townhouse.  
  
Nate guides Jamie and Tyler down to the basement which is obnoxiously hot.  Nate shimmies out of his sweats revealing a large half-hard cock. He then pads over to Jamie and Tyler, sliding down Jamie’s sweats first, Nate’s eyes wide in surprise that Jamie’s gone commando for this evening’s fuck.  
  
Jamie plants a kiss on Nate getting something he didn’t expect, a tear dripping on his nose.    Jamie pulls off the kiss Nate is freely shedding tears, “Nate, you okay bud? Let’s get in the tub and relax okay? “  
  
Nate nods his head with a forced smile as he tries to breathe with a tight chest as the three of them descend into the hot bubbly jets. “It just… it can get so lonely here.  Just like it did in Montreal after Ticker left before I met my hubby.” Nate laments and sniffs in a sob, his head leaned on the side of the hot tub, eyes going to the ceiling, trying to get his tears to stop.  
  
“Tokarski?” Tyler exasperates.  
  
“Yeah he was charming, dorkingly cute, and a major time cuddler.” A smile broke on his face at the memory, and Nate faced Tyler and rubbed his eyes taking another stabilizing breath.  “After he got traded then sent down, we tried to do the long-distance thing and tried to make it work, but we could only see each other in the off-season. It never worked out without the in-person intimacy, but I loved him a lot.”  
  
“How do you and your hubby make it work then?” Jamie inquires  
  
“Well he brings the Gally’s kids down frequently so Alex and Brendan can get adult time in themselves, so I see him more than I did Ticker, but still this place doesn’t feel like home.” Nate deadpans, a few more tears escaping and he quickly wipes them away too. Tyler puts a hand on his shoulder, his thumb rubbing in, trying to calm him.  
  
“That’s the business Nate, it’s what we signed up for,” Tyler says softly, trying to comfort but failing as Nathan cries harder, his hands coming to his face to try and hide it,  
  
“Nice job, Ty,” Jamie grumbles in Tyler’s ear as he delicately pushes Tyler away from Nate and embraces Nate himself, Jamie’s shoulder become wet with the defenseman’s tears.  
  
“Would you rather we not do this Nate?” Jamie asks after the hug placing a hand on Nathan’s shoulder. Nathan composes himself again and nods.  
  
“I want to do this, I need the intimacy.  Can I just cuddle Tyler for a while? You can make out with me Jamie.  Please, I need this,” Nate whimpers.  
  
Nate hugs Tyler in close absentmindedly tracing the lines of the tattoos that line Tyler’s arms.  He makes his lips available for Jamie’s use, tears still streaming down his face as Jamie attempts to deepen the kiss.  
  
“You know Nate, we don’t have to do the whole sex thing.  We could just do this if all you need is intimacy.” Tyler says as Nate continues to trace the lines of Tyler’s arm.  
  
Nate breaks his kiss and huffs with fake offense, “No, Jamie promised me the tightest fuckboy in the NHL’s ass tonight, I’m not turning that down!”  
  
Tyler smiles at Jamie with a gleam in his eye, “If you mean Jamie, yeah he’s a pretty tight fuckboy.”  Tyler cheeses.  
  
Nate’s mood seems to have lightened and changed back to a sexual lane. Nate firmly grabs the side of Tyler’s neck and leans into Tyler’s ear, “No, fuckboy.” He licks Tyler’s ear seductively, “Your ass is mine.”  Nate’s now hard cock is digging into Tyler’s back.  
  
“I get the feeling like you are feeling better now.”  Tyler tilts his head up to let Nate kiss him. Nate obliges sliding his tongue between Tyler’s lips.  
  
“What am I chopped liver now?” Jamie says feeling left out, but moans as Tyler responds by reaching out and stroking Jamie’s manhood to full attention.  
  
“That’s better pup.” Jamie grunts as Tyler runs his thumb around Jamie’s sensitive cock head.  Jamie's shudders create ripple waves in the hot water.  
  
Tyler breaks his kiss with Nate to turn around and bring Nate’s hips out of the water to start sucking on Nate’s cock.  Jamie steps up and wraps Nate’s legs around him for stability. Nate’s eyes are still watering at the feeling of warm lips and vibrating tongue engulfing his cock.  
  
Jamie grabs the dildo that Nate had placed next to the hot tub, he’s happy it’s still within reach, sheathes a condom onto it, and lubricates it liberally noting its rather unique shape.  
  
“This dildo looks life-like Nate.”  Jamie comments.  
  
“It, ugh, should *Oh fuck Ty!* It’s a duplicate *damn Tyler!* Of Ticker’s.” Nate gets out between moans, Tyler's tongue and hands working his dick well.  
  
Jamie smiles as he looks at the shaft of the toy.  “You want to get fucked by a goalie Tyler?” Jamie asks.  Tyler whips out a thumb up as he continues to work on Nate’s cock with his lips, he’d have a cheesy grin on his face if his mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied.  
  
Jamie slides Tyler so he can see get to his ass and slowly inserts the toy into its willing bottom.  Tyler moans on Nate’s dick and it sends Nate over the edge. “Fucking hell Tyler! You are the best cock sucking fuckboy I’ve ever had!” Nate exclaims after panting out the last bits of orgasm into Tyler’s mouth.  Jamie continues to fuck Tyler with Ticker’s dildo, wanting Tyler as warmed up as possible.  
  
“Can tell it’s been a while, Nate, enjoy it,” Jamie notes. Nate takes a couple more breaths and grins at Jamie, letting his legs unwrap from Jamie’s waist and bringing Tyler bent over in between them, his hands running through Tyler’s hair.  
  
“I can get hard and get off again watching you fuck your man,”  Nate suggests.  
  
“Can you get hard and fuck him with me?” Jamie asks as he raises an eyebrow.  Tyler smiles and winks at Nate.  
  
Nate licks his lips placing a hand on his dick and strokes slowly.  “Get him started and I’ll join you.” He replies. “Let Tyler ride you so I can add myself in easily.”  
  
Jamie removes the dildo he’s been using to fuck Tyler lubing his cock generously.  Jamie sits on the corner of the tub above the seat and gestures Tyler to him, grabbing him by the neck and kissing him deeply. Tyler straddles Jamie’s thighs and doesn’t need much assistance as he glides himself onto Jamie’s cock sinking at an agonizingly slow rate.  Nate continues teasing his long tool which is showing signs of a second arousal.  
  
The look of lust has replaced Nate’s lamenting look as he soaks in the view of Jamie’s cock impaling Tyler’s luscious hole, hearing the moans from Tyler as he continues to toss his head back in passion.  Nate’s cock throbs in his fisted hand, the head turning purple from being grasped so tightly.  
  
Tyler works himself up and down on Jamie’s cock as Nate slides on a condom and some lube to his manhood, straddling Jamie’s legs and grabbing Tyler’s torso so that he can slide in along Jamie at a good angle.  Jamie stills his and his lover's hips so Nate can push into Tyler’s entrance over Jamie’s cock, the fit tight but Nate sinks in easily.  
  
Nate leans in, “Such a wanting little fuckboy aren’t you Tyler?”  Tyler nods. “You wanted two cocks in your ass, didn’t you?”  
  
Tyler smiles and turns a bit, pulling Nate down to him for some contact, Tyler nipping at Nate’s bicep and shoulder in the process, wishing his lips were closed.  Nate turns his head towards Tyler and the next nip is on Nate's bottom lip, eliciting a moan from the Sabre. Nate presses in to turn the nip into a kiss. Tyler opens his mouth again to the advances of Nate’s tongue moaning at the stretch invading his ass.  
  
Jamie feeds off Nate’s fuckboy comments as he starts to rock his hips again, “Such a beautiful fuck boy.” He says while leaning up to nibble on Tyler’s ear.  Tyler closes his eyes and enjoys the sensations Tyler pulls his lips away from Nate slightly and pants out a mewl.  
  
Nate leans over to the other ear, him and Jamie getting in a rhythm of their hips and compliments to Tyler, “and so tight too, you do well at staying tight, eh fuckboy?”  
  
“I do, I want to be the tightest fuckboy in the league.” Tyler groans out.  
  
“That’s good, I like my tight fuckboy.” Jamie moans.  
  
Jamie hastens his pace finally blowing a load into Tyler.  Jamie takes a second to feel Nate still fucking Tyler, sending a couple of aftershocks through him before he pulls out, but lays there to continue to rub on Tyler’s arms and chest, tweaking a nipple slightly when he can. Nate starts fucking Tyler faster and harder, using Jamie’s come as lube.  It takes a while for Nate to build to orgasm, but when he finally comes, he explodes in a loud growl of overstimulation and the pulses of Tyler’s ass as Tyler blows at the same time. They lay on each other, basking in the afterglow of the multiple orgasms, a few cuddles and kisses shared as they finally relax a bit, sitting in the hot tub.  
  
They finally agree to get out and get dry and dressed.  As they all pull their clothes on Tyler looks at Nate looking somber again.  
  
“You okay buddy?” Tyler asks looking concerned.  
  
“Gonna be a long time before I feel that again.” Nate sighs.  
  
Jamie looks woefully at the saddened defenseman.  “Come back to our hotel, you and Rous need to talk to each other about handling this better.”  
  
“Rous?  Thought he’s married?” Nate perks up at the unexpected comment.  Jamie whips out his phone.  
  
**To Rous:**  Hey can I let our hunt know your secret.  
 **From Rous:** Oui, is okay with me.  
 **To Rous:** He’s a sad sack, want him to talk to you about his LDR.  
 **From Rous:** Connard.  Yeah bring him by, I’ll just make sure my Skype sex session is done by the time you get back.  
 **To Rous:** TMI Rous, see you in a bit.  
 **From Rous:** See you cap.  
  
“Nope,” Jamie cheeses, “he’s dating a Jet.”  
  
Nate scratches his chin, “Wondered why Nikolaj’s been in a good mood lately.”  
  
“So will you come back with us and talk with Rous about handling your long distance relationships?” Jamie pleads.  
  
“Yeah, I’d like that,” Nate responds smiling for the first time since his orgasm.  



End file.
